Just Those Moments
by incinerapture
Summary: Sometimes, just a few moments in time can change your life forever. An A/U, no magic fic.
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.  
No copyright infringement intended.  
Title: Just Those Moments  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 648  
Genre: Romance  
Status: WIP  
Summary: Sometimes, just a few moments in time can change your life forever.  
Warnings: Boys kissing. A/U fic. No magic.

* * *

Chapter One

Harry stared at the mirror glumly. It wasn't enough that he was short and small-built, but he had to look _pretty_. Seriously. He had heard too much about girls being envious about his looks, and being mistaken for a girl too often.

His eyes. People who knew his parents always commented on them, about how they looked like Lily's, his mother. He used to be pleased at the compliments, but now, it just reminded him of the fact that he had girly eyes. Why couldn't they be a little less _small_ or something?

He bit on his lips. Small, pink and pouty. Take a photo of it and photoshop his mouth on to a girl's face, and no one would guess the difference.

And he had the most adorable button nose, which some of his ex-girlfriends had been very amused by. Eskimo kisses were common, and he _did not like that_. He had really pale skin as well, and even soccer training did not seem to put a tan on him. Not that it was possible to do much tanning in London, with the rain and crappy weather.

Tugging on the curls of his longish black hair, he sighed and walked out of the bathroom. He had to get to school, and the bus was about to arrive.

Seemed like the bus was late. Usually, Harry would be running after the bus around this time, but there was no sign of the bus. Unless the bus left without him, which meant that he was going to be late.

Arguing voices reached his ears. He turned around and noticed a blond gesturing away, and a pretty brunette looking really pissed off next to him. He shrugged it off and returned to waiting, hoping that the bus was late, not early.

Draco was frustrated. How could he make Leanne realize that he truly was not interested in her, despite having gone for a few dates together? He had to thank Pansy for this. Running his hands through his hair, he finally thought of a solution. Looking around and noticing a girl near him, he turned back to Leanne, sending a mental apology to the stranger.

"Right. You want evidence of me not being interested? I'll give it to you. In fact, I'll SHOW it, damn it."

Grabbing the wrist of the unknown girl, he pulled her towards him and kissed her on her lips.

Harry was shocked. He had been standing there looking out for the bus, and all of a sudden, he was pulled into the embrace of some guy. And kissing him on the lips. He stared into wide grey eyes, blinking for a moment, before realizing where he was and pushing him away. What the fuck just happened? He wanted to react, but noticing the arrival of the bus, he just glared at the blond and walked to the crowd of people fighting to get up.

"No wonder you're not interested. Why couldn't you have made it clearer, instead of going on all those dates with me?"

Draco looked blankly at Leanne, his mind still on the startling green eyes he had been gazing into just a few moments ago. Then he felt a poke in his chest.

"You're gay, aren't you?"

Gay? What gay? He thought he had been kissing a girl, for god's sake. His mind couldn't process this information, and hence, the word 'gay' came questioningly out from his mouth.

"Yeah. That guy you were kissing is adorable. I've seen him around school, but never got a chance to speak to him. Wouldn't have pegged him as a gay though. You know him?"

Right. That guy who he kissed. A guy. Looking wildly around for him, Draco found him getting up the bus. Ignoring Leanne and her questions, he ran up after him. Definitely, there was some sort of confusion to be cleared up.


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.  
Title: Just Those Moments  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 738  
Genre: Romance  
Status: WIP  
Summary: Sometimes, just a few moments in time can change your life forever.  
Warnings: Boys kissing. A/U fic. No magic.

* * *

Chapter Two

It wasn't a really good day, was it? First, the bus was late. Then, he got kissed by some random guy on the street. And now, there weren't any bloody seats on the bus. Harry sighed to himself. The kiss… was startling. He had never expected to kiss a guy before, and this experience had left him…

"Hey."

Harry turned around. What the hell? That guy actually came up to him to talk or something?

Being Harry, he spit out the first thing that came to his mind. "I'm not gay."

Draco blushed, hearing the statement. "I… I'm sorry. I swear that kiss just now was a mistake. I mean, I thought you were a _girl_. I'm not gay too. I just did that to get the girl I was talking to off my back. But you really looked like a girl…"

Harry was getting pissed off. It wasn't enough that he got kissed by this idiot, but that the idiot actually thought that he was a girl while doing so. One day, he was going to resort to… plastic surgery or something. Steroids. They make people look more masculine, don't they?

He growled at the blond. "Well, apology accepted. Get the fuck away from me now, and I'm a freaking _guy_."

Then he pushed his way to the back of the bus, hoping that the blond would just leave him alone.

Getting off the bus, Harry started walking to the café. Hermione was waiting for him there, hopefully with a cup of coffee and food. That would really go towards making his bad day better.

Then a voice piped up next to him. "You're studying here too?"

Now where's the bloody wall to bang his head upon?

Draco didn't know what he was doing. He apologized, made himself clear, and the guy accepted his apology. There wasn't a need to talk to him anymore. Yet, strangely, he found himself walking a little faster to catch up with the guy. _Well we study in the same college. Might as well get to know each other better,_ his brain rationalized.

And apparently that got the boy looking around with a crazed look in his green eyes. His pretty green eyes. Right. HIS. He was a male and Draco was straight and there'll be no staring into eyes between two straight males.

"Umm. You're alright? I don't mean any harm and what, but after that embarrassing incident just now… I thought we could get to know each other better. After all, the ice has been broken, hasn't it?" Draco laughed nervously. He had no idea why he was rambling, and he probably looked like a fool.

Harry groaned. Hermione better have lots and lots of sugar with her later. Only sugar can make him feel better now.

"Of course I'm studying at this school! Do you think I like stepping into random school compounds? And… just stop reminding me about that incident."

"Yeah. Ok. No more reminders. What are you studying? I'm a commerce student."

Harry hastened his pace. Anything to make this walk a little less horrible. Once he got to the café, the guy would go away, won't he?

"I'm an arts student."

No wonder Draco hasn't seen him around in school. The arts campus and the commerce one was pretty far from each other.

"Do you play anything? I'm on the rowing team myself."

"Soccer." Spotting the café's doors, Harry's eyes lit up.

"Right. This has been a very nice conversation. Nice to meet you. Hope to never see you again. Bye!"

Leaving Draco standing there alone, wondering where did it go wrong to the point where the guy actually never wanted to see him again. Right. The kiss. He blushed again. Then smacked himself in the head. He forgot to ask for his name!

Hermione pulled him down to the couch. "Spill," she ordered.

Harry's eyes gleamed at the sight of coffee and muffins. He reached out for them. "Spill what?"

"What were you doing with Draco Malfoy?"

"Who the hell is Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione looked at Harry with askance. Trust Harry not to have heard of the college's most talked about person.

"Draco Malfoy. The heir to the Malfoy Industries. One of the best-looking boys on campus. The blond who was walking here with you."

"Oh. That's Draco Malfoy. Don't know, don't care, don't want to talk about him. Can I have my coffee now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Fandom: Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.  
Title: Just Those Moments  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 785  
Genre: Romance  
Status: WIP  
Summary: Sometimes, just a few moments in time can change your life forever.  
Warnings: Boys kissing. A/U fic. No magic.

* * *

Chapter Three

"Harry! You're really good for a squirt huh?"

"Ron Weasley! I'm not a damn squirt! And of course I'm good!" laughed Harry.

Ron caught up with Harry and grabbed him into a headlock, dragging him around the field.

Draco watched all these from the bleachers. He heard that there was soccer practice today, and wanted this chance to make up for whatever crap that had happened earlier this morning. And that guy seemed pretty interesting, one that he would not have mind getting to know better. Smacking himself for never asking after his name, he moved his way onto the field.

The rest of the soccer team stopped their motions, watching the advancement of the college's recognized person. What the hell was he doing there? He never hung out with the riff-raffs like them, choosing only to hold court with the blue-bloods of the school.

Only Harry and Ron went on as usual, teasing each other, as they had yet to realize the advancement of one Draco Malfoy.

When Draco finally stepped in front of the two guys, Ron stopped and released Harry.

"What do you want?" Ron growled. He did not have a favorable impression of Draco Malfoy, seeing him as nothing but a spoilt rich boy.

Draco smiled politely. He didn't want to piss off the guy's friend, but if he didn't get those grubby hands off him _right that moment_, something was going to happen. Something BAD. And he shocked himself with the thought. He wasn't getting jealous, was he? There wasn't anything to be jealous of. Nothing. Not over him. He, who looked really huggable in his sports kit and all glowy-looking from the workout.

He gave himself a mental smack in the head. He wasn't _gay_. And that was just a guy he wanted to know better. As a _friend_. Just a nice normal relationship with a guy. A friendly relationship. Yes, that's right.

He stuck out his hand to Ron. "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. I met your little friend earlier this morning."

Harry was annoyed. It wasn't enough that this guy followed him around this morning, but he had to stalk him during his training and now, call him _little_?

"You git. I'm not little! I'm nearly as tall as you! Stop calling me that! And why the hell are you here? You're not supposed to be here! You're supposed to be far away with all your high-class friends and people like that! Go away!"

Draco was amused. The guy barely reached his nose, and there he was insisting that he was nearly Draco's height.

He heard the red-haired boy.

"Harry, you actually know the pompous arse?"

Ahh. So the pretty boy's name was Harry.

"Shut up Ron. I don't know him. It was just some silly incident that happened this morning and both of us have _forgotten_ about it, right Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged casually, "I don't know about that… How about you go for a few drinks with me, Harry, and we'll further discuss about the state of our memory?"

And he winked.

Harry blushed. Ron's eyes bugged out. Did the arse Malfoy just flirted with Harry and ask him out? He was gay? Harry was gay? God. This was confusing. Glaring at Draco, he dragged Harry towards the showers.

"I'll be waiting for you, Harry!" Draco called after the pair. He smiled eagerly at the anticipated date. Wait. No. It's not a date. Just an outing between two straight men. To the pub. And have manly drinks. Right.

"What's going on between you and that poncy bloke out there?!"

"Nothing really, Ron. It was just some stupid accident this morning. He thought I was a girl, and kissed me. A girl, Ron! Can you believe it? I am very manly! Bow to my manliness!"

"You're rambling there, mate. And… he kissed you?!"

"Yeah. He called me a girl! What an insult! I'm going to punch his face in when I get the chance to! Calling me a girl… Let's see how he'll get away with that!"

"Like right smack on the lips kiss, Harry?"

"Yes Ron. Can we ignore the kiss? And concentrate on the insult he gave me? Do I look girly to you, huh? I have muscles! Look at them!"

Ron was confused. Some guy kissed Harry and all he could think of was that he called him a girl? Damn this was getting too complicated for him. This was more Hermione's forte anyway.

"Actually Harry, you do look a little… girly. Put you in a dress and you'll fit right in with the girls!"

And Ron locked himself in one of the cubicles before Harry could react, laughing madly all the while.


	4. Chapter 4

Fandom: Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.  
Title: Just Those Moments  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 766  
Genre: Romance  
Status: WIP  
Summary: Sometimes, just a few moments in time can change your life forever.  
Warnings: Boys kissing. A/U fic. No magic.

* * *

Chapter Four

When the both of them walked out of the showers, they found Draco Malfoy outside. It was clear that he was waiting for Harry. Ron winked at Harry and walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

"So… A drink?"

Harry stared at the Malfoy heir. Here was the well-known self-possessed idol of the school, blushing and fidgeting? Bemused, Harry agreed.

Draco smiled in excitement. Here was his chance to get to know Harry better!

"Right. I know of this really good place, but it's quite a distance from school. Want to go in my car?"

Receiving a nod from Harry, they moved off.

Harry's eyes bugged out. He had expected a small and quiet pub somewhere, not a swanky restaurant that looked like a suit and tie was mandatory for entrance, and having a trust fund was one of the requirements for entry. He wasn't poor, but he had never seen such opulence and lavishness before in his life. Well, he was out with Draco Malfoy, the heir of the Malfoy Industries. He supposed this was what he would expect out with Malfoy. He turned towards him.

Draco smiled at Harry and led the way in.

Surprisingly, they had a pleasant dinner together. Both of them, despite coming from different backgrounds, had many similar interests. Draco did like football, but his father did not like him playing it. However, he made sure he always stayed updated on Europe's football leagues. Both of them supported Manchester United, which gave them a lot of topics to talk about.

They had the same interests in music as well, both into rock, but mainly classical rock. There were a few bands that Harry really liked, and Draco had never heard of, so he was planning to introduce them to him.

Draco was coffee-obsessed too, but not as extreme as Harry. Harry belonged to the group of people who could not survive without coffee, whereas Draco belonged to the group of people who appreciated coffee for what it was, and always looking for the best brew around.

One thing was, Draco couldn't understand Harry's enthusiasm for sugar. He stared at the number of sugar cubes Harry stirred into his coffee. He was amused by how Harry selected a dessert, which was to ask the waiter for the sweetest one they had. He was pretty sure that Harry had a habit of eating sugar cubes, but only restrained himself because of where they were.

Reaching Harry's place, Draco stopped by the road and got out of the car along with Harry.

"Wait a minute, Harry. I've got a little surprise for you." With that, Draco took out a small box of sugar cubes from his pocket. He had requested that from the waiter when Harry had went to the restroom.

Harry blushed. He had not realized that he had been so obvious with the sugar cubes. But they looked so pretty! And he really really liked brown sugar cubes, which were not found commonly in cafes. And it was not his fault that he had a sugar addiction.

He took the box from Draco. He really appreciated this gift, despite it being so insignificant. Rarely did people encourage him in his sugar habit. Hermione would only nagged about the sugar being very unhealthy and causing tooth decay and things like that, especially because her parents were dentist, and Ron wondered why he was so obsessed with sugar when there was meat out there. Ron was definitely a carnivore. He abhorred all food items except for meat, except for the occasional dessert. Most of his other friends did not even know about his liking for sugar, and yet Malfoy had realized it with just one dinner. Seems like Malfoy was not the spoilt brat that he had expected him to be then.

Catching Malfoy's eyes, he smiled at him.

"Thank you… Draco. Well this has been a really pleasant night. We should meet up more often like that. And you may actually turn out to be a really good friend."

Harry grinned at Draco, then turned around and headed towards his apartment.

Draco's heart tripled in beats. Harry's grin… It was lovely. It made his eyes sparkle, so he got the feeling of looking into two really bright emeralds… And Harry called him Draco. And was willing to spend more time with him. They could go on dates more often! Wait. No. Not dates. Meetings. Get-togethers between two friends. Draco Malfoy was not gay damnit.

Shaking his head, he returned to his car, keeping the memory of Harry's grin in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Fandom: Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.  
Title: Just Those Moments  
Pairing: Harry/DracoRating: PG-13  
Word Count: 691  
Genre: Romance  
Status: WIP  
Summary: Sometimes, just a few moments in time can change your life forever.  
Warnings: Boys kissing. A/U fic. No magic.

* * *

Chapter Five

Weeks went on, and the friendship between Harry and Draco grew stronger. The pair was usually seen together on campus, and where Harry went, Draco followed.

It was entertaining for people to see the typically calm and collected Draco cheering wildly at Harry's soccer matches.

However, suspicions were starting to arise in people's mind. Namely, Hermione Granger. She did not miss the little looks Draco shot Harry whenever they were together, and every thing that Draco chose to do regarding Harry only increased the suspicion that something was going on.

Hermione pulled Harry aside one day.

"Harry, is there anything going on between Draco Malfoy and you?"

Harry stared at Hermione in confusion. He did not understand the question. Draco was one of his best friends, and treated him very sweetly, even though he had not expected that due to the rumors about Draco's indifference to people around him. He was probably the one person that took care of him the most, which was a little strange, but as he had been that way from the start, Harry thought that was just how Draco treated people he really liked.

"Nothing, Hermione. We're just very good friends, aren't we?"

Hermione looked at Harry, frustrated. She was very sure that there was something going on between the both of them, and to hear Harry so clueless… Well she could not expect much. Harry was pretty much clueless when it came to relationships. His last girlfriend had to tell it to his face that she was interested in him before he asked her out. Which meant that in such cases, Harry was useless to talk to. Now it seemed like she had to find a certain blond…

* * *

"Granger," Draco pulled out the seat across Hermione. "Is there a reason for this meeting?"

"Yes actually," Hermione looked at Draco intently. "I would like to know about your feelings regarding Harry."

She was treated to a amusing sight of the usually composed Draco Malfoy blushing heavily. With this sort of reaction, Hermione was pretty sure that Draco's feelings towards Harry were not strictly platonic.

"I- I don't understand what you mean, Granger," Draco swallowed nervously. "Harry and I are just friends." Not that I would not like more, his brain added silently.

"Do you have the intentions of deepening your relationship with Harry?"

Damn, nothing sure gets past this woman, Draco thought. However, Hermione was Harry's best friend, and Draco wanted to endear himself to her.

He nodded at Hermione.

"Are you sure this isn't just a fling for you? Once Harry gets into a relationship, he's in it for real. He's not someone you can play with, Malfoy."

Draco looked at her earnestly. "Granger, I'm very sure about my feelings for Harry. I don't know how and when my feelings had developed to this extent, but I do know that I want to be with him, as long as he'll accept me."

Hermione studied Draco. He did not seem like he was lying, and truthfully, she had witnessed how much did Draco care for Harry. She believed that Draco would be able to make Harry happy.

She gave Draco a bright smile. "Call me Hermione, if you're planning to date my best friend."

"Then call me Draco," he returned the smile.

"Now, let me tell you a little something about Harry. He's definitely not one of the most conscious guys around. In fact, our nickname for Harry is actually the Clueless One."

Draco chuckled at that. That was true. He had noticed many instances in which Harry was totally oblivious to the people around him. For one, he never realized the feelings of some of the people around him. In the past few months they had been hanging out together, Draco had prevented quite a number of people wanting to ask Harry out, none of which Harry was aware of.

"I know that. You practically have to spell things out for Harry before he actually realizes them. But how do you break it to a guy that you want to date him?"

Hermione gave a small smirk at that. "I have a plan," she declared.

* * *

AN: Tadah! A new chapter. :)


End file.
